¿Enemigos hasta la muerte?
by Genesys
Summary: No soportaba más a Draco gritando: ¡Maldita seas, Granger!. Tendría que pararles los pies a esos dos, así como se llamaba Blaise Zabinni.
1. Arrebatos

**"¿Enemigos hasta la muerte?"**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que se muestran aquí son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling.

Yo sólo los tomo prestados.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"¿Enemigos hasta la muerte?"**

_01. Arrebatos_

'Cerebrito mío, ponte de una jodida vez a pulir ideas. Venga, no seas vago, es tan sólo concentrarse en algo original, vamos, vamos… ¿Por qué eres tan corto, puñetero? Ni que fueses el ombligo del mundo. Ni siquiera te estas esforzando, maldito complejo de inteligencia. Ya te pueden ir dando por culo si crees que…'

_¡Toc!_

_¡Toc!_

Genial.

Ahora tendría que soportar a Draco con su quejicante voz de _"¡Maldita seas, Granger!"_. Siempre era la misma historia, ya lo empezaba a aburrir.

-"¡BLAISE!" gritó enérgico el recién presente.

Cerró con exagerada fuerza la puerta, pareció oírse por unas fracciones de segundos, el crujir de la puerta, apunto de desmoronarse.

El moreno volteó lentamente la cabeza. Podía sentir la agitada respiración de Draco, saliendo y entrando por sus foses nasales muy ruidosamente. Algunas veces llega a ser realmente desesperante.

-"¿Te ha hecho pupa otra vez la mala hierba de Granger?" preguntó Blaise con voz melosa. A sabiendas de que aquello tan sólo encresparía más al rubio.

Se relamió internamente cuando Draco pegó con los dos puños sobre la mesa.

-"¿Pero qué se ha creído la muy desgraciada esa para refregarme en mis narices su articulo de primera plana, eh?" Draco cogió con ambas manos la mesa, y la sacudió. "¿Qué necesidad tenía esa de ladrármelo enfrente del pelele de Goldstein?"

El rubio se agachó para coger la papelera, llena de bolas de pergamino. La alzó para tirarla con brío nuevamente al suelo. Los papeles quedaron esparcidos sobre la piedra maciza del departamento.

Su cara tenía un color carmesí muy poco saludable.

-"Así no lograrás nada, viejo amigo". Blaise ordenó sus papeles con vagas ideas imprentas. El moreno sabía que el rubio no tardaría en desahogarse con él o, como minino, no tardaría en acabar de desmadrar toda su oficina.

La tetera silbó.

Y el rubio no tardó en emprender otro berrinche. Blaise dirigió su mirada a la próxima victima.

-"¡NO LA SOPORTO!" El rubio asió la pobre tetera y la arrojó contra la pared. El ruido del cristal al romperse fue horrendo. El café se escurría por el muro y el suelo.

Draco sacó su varita y gritó "_¡Reparo!_".

La tetera de cristal volvió a su estado normal, lo que no duró mucho, pues Draco se inclinó y retornó a estrellarla, esta vez contra la puerta. Blaise ya no lo aguantó más.

-"¡Draco!" El rubio se volteó rojo de cólera. "Sal de aquí ahora mismo. ¡Antes de que te eche un buen maleficio, animal!" exclamó el moreno.

Draco lo miró con ira contenida, antes de salir de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo.

Blaise suspiró cansado. Tendría que hablar con Granger más tarde.

Ahora su novela pedía toda su atención.

El silbato sonó en todo el ámbito. Ello indicaba que podía irse a comer y regresar a las cuatro. Se levantó de su majestuosa silla y se dirigió a coger su chaqueta, justamente alguien tocó su puerta.

-"Adelante" Se encontró con uno de los hermanos Creveey. "Ahora mismo me iba a comer algo. ¿Vienes?"

El chico negó con la cabeza, parecía compungido.

-"Necesito que me ayudes, Hermy…" pidió con voz quebrada el joven mago. Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-"¿Qué pasa, Dennis? No me digas que le ha pasado algo a Colin…" los castaños ojos del chico se asustaron, casi cerrándose del miedo.

Hermione seguía parada allí, enfrente de la puerta de su departamento, sin entender que le pasaba a su compañero.

-"Sueltalo ya, hombre".

-"Es Malfoy, Hermy, me ha pedido que publique tu supuesta relación con Anthony, pero a mi me parece que no está bien, porque eso no es verdad¿no?"- Dennis la miró esperanzado.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se creía el envidioso de Malfoy para obligar al pobre de Creveey a escribir esas patrañas? Su rostro se tornó colérico.

-"Se va enterar ese desgraciado de quién es Hermione Granger" chilló la castaña empujando al otro fuera de la habitación.

Allí viene esta pesada, seguro ya habrá ido el miedica de Creevey a chivarse. ¡Aysh! Lo detestaba tanto como al imbécil de Goldstein. Granger parecía tirar espuma por la boca de lo furiosa que estaba. Sonrío complacido.

-"¡Zabinni!" exclamó la recién llegada. Los relampagueantes ojos de la chica se suavizaron. "¿Dónde esta la sabandija de Malfoy? Le voy a quitar la cabeza de cuajo…"

Blaise miraba a la ex Gryffindor confundido, no por nada había ensayado tantas veces esa cara para engañar a Draco.

-"No tengo la más remota idea, querida. Pero hazme un favor, no te busques problemas". Sonrió con esa seductora sonrisa que ponía sus pies a todas, excepto a la frígida de Granger.

-"Si, seguro, y yo me chupo el dedo" alegó la bruja, mirándole retadoramente. "Dime donde esta, y quizás me pienso una cena con tu inmunda presencia…"

-"Me lo tienes que prometer, sino¿cómo quieres que te ayude?". _¡Estupendo!_ Ya tenía una cita con la leona, al fin caía. _ ¡Gracias, Draco!_

La castaña pareció pensarlo a la velocidad de la luz, porque tan sólo tardo un parpadeo de ojos para contestar.

-"Tú ganas, Zabinni. Ahora¿dónde esta ese cerdo con pelo engominado?"

-"Lo acabo de verlo coger polvos flu para el Callejón Diagon. Recuerda que es la hora de la…"

-"Si, si, ya lo sé, zopenco. Hasta luego". Le echó una última mirada despectiva, y continuó audazmente hasta el ascensor. _Pobre Malfoy, lo que te espera_.

El establecimiento estaba a reventar de magos y brujas. Todo el lugar era de una decoración pulcra y sencilla. El ambiente a la hora de comer siempre era muy bulliciosa, con los cesantes tintineos de los cubiertos, las risas y conversaciones de los presentes, y sin duda alguna aquel agradable olor a comida.

El rugir de sus tripas le sacó de su ensimismado planeta, y entró decidido la abarrotada cafetería. Draco sabía que no tardaría en tener delante de él a la pesada de Granger, por algo había soltado el rumor con el patético de Creveey.

Esperaba tener suerte y que fuese el mismo chiquillo ese quien se lo contase a la castaña. El rubio sabía que ella no reaccionaría a contestarle nada al joven y que vendría detrás de él rabiosa.

Draco sintió un extraño calor en su pecho, saber cómo reaccionaría la ex Gryffindor siempre le había causado satisfacción, pues era bastante predecible, siendo quien era.

Se sentó en una mesa para dos, justo enfrente de un grupo de chicas, que se alborotaron visiblemente al verlo. Draco sonrió complacido. Causaba sensación a donde sea que fuese. Miró con detenimiento el menú, prefería más el pescado que la carne, pero terminó pidiendo una buena ensalada con marisco.

Unos suaves toques detrás de él le advirtieron que ella había llegado.

_¡Joder!_

Esa cachetada le había escocido mucho más que las otras. Sentía palpitar de dolor a su pobre mejilla izquierda.

Las chicas de adelante, y algunos que estaban cerca de ellos, los miraron sorprendidos.

Hermione estaba ahora frente a él, respirando agitadamente, con sus rizos esparcidos por doquier. Tenía la cara roja, seguramente del enfado. Apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula.

-"Eso es para que aprendas, víbora infame, que conmigo no se juega". El rubio la miró furioso.

-"¡Eres una estúpida, Granger! Me vas a dejar marca, maldita sangre-" se interrumpió a si mismo. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, prefirió no haberlo hecho.

"El único estúpido aquí, Malfoy, eres tú. ¿Quién te crees que eres para ir diciendo tales blasfemias sobre mí? Me gustaría que te atragantaras con la puñetera lechuga y te murieses. ¡A ver si así dejas de atormentarme!" exclamó la chica, con lagrimas de rabia en su tostado rostro.

Se había dejado caer en la silla desocupada que había. Miraba al rubio de una manera diferente a la habitual. Y Draco lo notó.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales ni Hermione ni Draco dijeron nada. Las jóvenes de la otra mesa se retiraron, murmurando algo, seguramente sobre ellos dos. La cafetería siguió igual de bulliciosa. Pero aquellos ruidos no entraban en la tensa atmósfera que rodeaba a la ex-Gryffindor y al ex-Slytherin.

Otra vez más, el rugido del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ingirió un poco de ensalada, la castaña lo miró sin expresión alguna. Draco canturreó entonces:

-"¿No me he muerto todavía?"

La castaña resopló divertida.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**¡Hola!**_

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer el apoyo dado a mi anterior fanfic. Espero que este os vaya a gustar más y me dejéis reviews, que me gusta leer lo que opináis.

Besos,

۞** Genesys**۞

** 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Si exagerásemos nuestras alegrías,

como hacemos con nuestras penas,

nuestros problemas perderían importancia.

** Anatole France**


	2. Pequeña Visita

**"¿Enemigos hasta la muerte?"**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se muestran aquí son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling.

Yo sólo los tomo prestados.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"¿Enemigos hasta la muerte?"**

_02. Pequeña visita_

No serían pasadas de las siete de la mañana. Los rayos del sol ni siquiera hacían acto de presencia.

Aquella mañana en Londres no era diferente a las demás, seguía haciendo un frío que helaba hasta el último hueso y viendo como estaba el cielo a esas horas, no tardaría en caer una típica llovizna por esos rumbos.

Lo que no cabía en su cabeza era quién demontre podría estar tocando la puerta de su casa sin ningún aviso. Eso no le dio buena espina.

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo agarrotado y un cansancio de mil hombres. Pasó por el baño, bajó por las escaleras y dio la vuelta por la cocina.

Lo bueno de su casa era que no se parecía nada a su antigua mansión, y que ahora disfrutaba de la comodidad de tenerlo todo al alcance, sin tener que dar largos rodeos hasta hallar con la endemoniada puerta del vestíbulo.

Se fijó por el orificio de la puerta de quién se trataba, se preguntó extrañado si alguno de sus conocidos tendría esa cabeza pelirroja y con esa anticuada chaqueta que le llega hasta los tobillos, desde luego no había visto aquella persona en su vida.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, mirando desconfiado a la visita, al verla mejor sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados. Ahogó un grito. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de aquella mata de pelo en llamas, con pecas como manchas en la cara y esos ojos claros?

_¡Por las barbas de Merlín!_

-"¡Weasley!" exclamó el moreno, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

Ella era la hermana de los pobretones Weasley, sin duda una grata sorpresa.

-"Buenos días, guapo. He venido gracias a la testarudez de Hermione Granger".

La pelirroja entró a sus anchas a la morada de la ex-serpiente. Se quitó el abrigo como si llevase siglos haciéndolo, tirando la prenda en el sofá, donde se echó resueltamente.

Blaise se encontraba en un estado de conmoción. ¿Era esa belleza de mujer la hermana de Weasley? Dios, aquel cuerpo debía ser un pecado. ¡Y la tenía en su salón!

Sintió desfallecerse.

-"Weasley, nunca creí volverte a ver después de tantos años. No me lo puedo creer…"

-"Si, yo tampoco. La verdad es que seguiría tranquilamente en mi casa sino fuese porque me he enterado por unas fuentes cercanas de tu próximo intento de novela".

-"¿Te lo dijo Granger?" preguntó el moreno, acaba de sentarse enfrente de la pelirroja, excitado y ansioso de quedar con ella.

-"¿Quién si no ella?" respondió esta con los ojos en blanco. "Debería de agradecérselo, pues muy pocas personas tienen el privilegio que tendrás tú gracias la ingenuidad de ella y a mi encantadora personalidad". La sonrisa maliciosa de la chica lo dejó seco.

El moreno percibió que Granger no debía de tener ni remota idea de que la pelirroja se encontraba en su casa, y que seguro que la Weasley había venido por su propio pie hasta su casa por alguna causa. ¡Eso debía ser el paraíso!

-"¿Qué quieres decir, Weasley?" inquirió Blaise anhelante.

-"Llamame Ginny, por favor" concedió la pelirroja coqueta.

Blaise asintió, esperando más información, pero algo le decía que Ginny Weasley buscaba algo más que trabajo, y estaba casi seguro que no era lo que empezaba a despertar en su entrepierna.

-"Será una novela, claro esta, pero no cualquiera, sino que una historia sobre unas vidas dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, y tú serás el encargado de ponerle sentido a ello".

La pelirroja se levantó con tranquilidad, sin perder de vista al moreno, que se quedó callado mientras asimilaba las palabras de la chica. Ginny revoloteó por la sala y se sentó al lado de éste.

-"Te contare un pequeño secreto, Blaise Zabinni, pero no puedes contárselo a nadie más. ¿De acuerdo?" susurró la joven, justo debajo del lóbulo del moreno, quien suspiró ruidosamente.

"Erase una vez, dos personas que se odiaban a muerte. Eran enemigos declarados desde que se conocieron, aunque con el tiempo descubrieron que no era odio lo que sentían sino un amor desenfrenado que no podrían seguir ocultado durante-"

-"Espera un momento, Ginny" interrumpió el chico agitado, alejándose un poco de la cercanía de la pelirroja "¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?"

-"Buena pregunta, querido" la joven volvió a levantarse, dando una espectacular imagen de su cuerpo. "La respuesta es muy sencilla, te haré famoso y serás conocido como uno de los escritores más citados de todos los tiempos"concluyó la pelirroja con grandes aspavientos.

-"Todo eso me suena muy trillado, Weasley. Yo no necesito ser famoso, porque ya lo soy". _Si, otra vez su maldita vena egocéntrica_. La pelirroja lo miró estupefacta por unos segundos.

-"¿Qué si te dijese que los personajes principales son tu asqueroso mejor amigo y mi querida mejor amiga?" indagó con una sonrisa angelical. Blaise sentía palpitar su entrepierna más deprisa.

-"¿Draco con Granger? Ellos se odian a muerte" aclaró el morenazo con rotundidad.

-"Mira, pareces ciego, Zabinni, esta más que claro que están loquitos uno por el otro, tan sólo tienes que poner atención a lo alterados que se quedan después de sus discusiones".

Blaise tragó y analizó todas y cada una de las palabras de la joven Weasley. Por una parte tenía razón, Draco parecía siempre trastocado después de una discusión con Granger, pero aquello no podía ser amor…

¿Draco Malfoy olvidando sus principios y enamorándose de una sangre-sucia?

Aquello si que impresionaría, le daría jugo a la historia, eso era muchísimo mejor que sus cutres ideas para la nueva novela. Le daría un morreo a la preciosidad presente delante de él sino fuese porque su amiguito de abajo parecía jugarle una mala jugada.

-"Muy bien, Ginny Weasley" carraspeó Blaise "Aceptó el trato, yo escribiré esa novela mientras que tú la anuncias y haces todo tipo de publicidad para que la lean, pero me pregunto qué es lo que esperas ganar con ello, si ya sabes que Draco y Granger no se darán por aludidos"

-"¿Crees que Hermy no lo leerá? Debes de estar todavía en tu quinto sueño" espetó la pelirroja, recogiendo su chaqueta "Hermy te lee hasta las letras diminutas de los contratos" la risa de la chica perturbó más al maleducado amiguito de su muslo.

Blaise, en cambio, sonrió divertido. Si, era verdad. La sabihonda de Granger era conocida por tragarse libros y libros de la biblioteca en sus años de estudiante.

Incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, era conocida en el Ministerio por su meticuloso trabajo detrás de sus montañas de libros.

-"Bueno, en ese caso te llamaré la próxima semana". Ginny se dirigió a la puerta, con el moreno por detrás. "Deberías de tomar una ducha fría muy larga" añadió ella echándole la ultima mirada de arriba abajo.

Blaise Zabinni cerró la puerta tras de si respirando con dificultad.

_¡Maldita seas, Weasley! _

Necesitaba una ducha fría en ese preciso instante. Afuera las gotas de lluvia empezaron a mojar las calles de Londres.

** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¡Hola!**

Estoy muy sorprendida, a la vez que contenta de haber recibido tantos reviews seguidos por este fanfic. La verdad es que no me lo podía creer hasta que encontré en mi cuenta de correo vuestros comentarios. Os lo agradezco muchísimo de corazón.

Me he apresurado a escribir este segundo Cáp. para no dejar a nadie en ascuas, pero al releerlo me he dado cuenta de que el final deja bastante que decir. )

Quisiera **ACLARAR** una cosa sobre le anterior Cáp..

Empieza con Blaise y Draco, y después continua seguido con Dennis y Hermione...

El problema es que al subirlo se desaparecieron las barras que puse para separarlos. Tan sólo tenéis que notar cuando hablan en el principio Blaise y Draco, luego Dennis y Hermione, después Blaise y Hermione, y al final Draco y Hermione. Espero que pudráis entenderlo. Perdonar las molestias.

Aquí están las respuestas a vuestras ** _Reviews_**:

**Terry Moon: **Muchas gracias por tu reviews, antes he visto que también me has dejado un comentario en mi primer fanfic, "Días de Furia y Atracción". Espero que te siga gustando lo que escribo, y que continúes leyendo, pero no dejes de escribir en tu historia "Camino a la Perdición". Cuídate mucho.¡Besos!

**Vicu-Malfoy: **Antes tú tambien dejaste comentario en mi anterior historia, muchas gracias, guapa. Tengo la esperanza de que sigáis leyendo, porque si se escribe es para que lo lean. ¡Muchas gracias otras vez, y besos!

**SBM-AnGiE**: Me gusta que te haya gustado, jajaja. Blaise no se las va de dar mucho de pobrecito en los proximos caps, espero que sigas leyendo sus reacciones... Ya me entiendes. Gracias, y besos.

**Dore-Malfoy**: Tranquila, ya supongo que no entendiste muy bien, y es por que no aparecieron las separaciones que hice, maldita mierda de pagina.. Ooops, sorry! jeje Weno, que muxas gracias y espero que te guste este cap. ¡Besos!

**Silius**: A mi también me chiflan los tres, que pena que se me den mal los tríos. Así que a Blaise le he buscado otra candidata mejor... Muchas gracias por tu review, guapa. ¡Besos!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: Yo siempre he escrito historias con ellos dos, porque detesto la pareja de Ron y Hermione, es demasiado..demasiado obvio. Asi que me quedo con mi Draco y mi Hermy para siempre, jejeje. Muchas gracias por leer mis garabatos, besos!

**¡Muchísimas GRACIAS! **

Besos,

**_Genesys_**

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ante ciertos libros uno se pregunta¿Quién los leerá?.

Y ante ciertas personas, uno se pregunta. ¿Qué leerán?.

Y al fin, libros y personas se encuentran.

**Andre Gide**

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	3. Culpable

**"¿Enemigos hasta la muerte?"**

**_Disclaimer: _**Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, qué pena.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"¿Enemigos hasta la muerte?" **

_03. Culpables_

Hermione bostezó con fuerza, destensando así su mandíbula. Se deshizo de sus anteojos, le dolía un poco la vista.

Las horas le resultaban largas y tediosas, con el repicar del reloj, el rasgueo de su pluma sobre el pergamino, y la luz veraniega que inundaba su habitación desde la ventana mágica.

Miró sus manos, siempre le habían gustado sus manos, largas y siempre cuidadas, no tan estilizadas como las de otras trabajadoras de su sección, ni tan bien pintadas, porque nunca se las pintaba. Observó con detenimiento sus uñas, en algunas había pequeñas manchas blancas, su madre le solía decir que era debido a la falta de alguna vitamina, y su padre le decía que era por decir mentiras. Ella prefería decantarse por la primera opinión.

Sonrió, estaba sola. Sola en su silla de trabajo, con montones de libros y apuntes alrededor de ella, con sus anteojos sobre esos papeles, no escuchaba nada desde fuera, no por nada había echado un silenciador al pasillo, para que nada que sucediese la sacase de su profundo estado de concentración.

Fijó su mirada a la ventana, el cielo mostraba todo su encanto, un azul celeste que iluminaba a todos sus súbditos, dándoles las vida y el color de un nuevo día, con unas graciosas y chiquitas nubes blancas como algodones de azúcar. Todo lo demás era el infinito. Un infinito de cielo.

Hermione se recostó sobre su silla, alargó su mano y recogió sus anteojos, se lo puso, y echó una buena ojeada al techo. Era blanco, con un foco colgante en forma de lágrima, aquello le encantaba.

Volvió a su trabajo, y los nombres inscritos en la hoja no la sorprendieron.

**Acusados**: Fred y George Weasley.

**Delito**: Hacer estallar los inodoros del club "Sociedad Antimuggles".

**Consecuencias**: La inundación de todo el callejón.

**Resumen**:

Los gemelos Weasley tienen como directos enemigos la sociedad antimuggles porque el padre de éstos es un defensor de muggles. Además de que dan mala fama a la calle en que se encuentra su negocio, "Sortilegios Weasley".

**Indemnización**: 90 galones.

La castaña suspiró cansada. Estos gemelos nunca cambiarían.

Ya era la tercera vez, los gemelos siempre estaban metiéndose con esos brujos petulantes y racistas. Molly se estaba desesperando cada vez más, pues incluso habían llegado cartas con todo tipo de opiniones a La Madriguera.

Ordenó sus papeles, y cogió otros.

Leyó el nombre la siguiente acusada. Le sonaba de algo.

**Acusada**: Eleonor Branstone

**Delito**: Lanzar un hechizo desmenuzador contra una compañera.

**Consecuencias**: Dejar a la victima invalida durante una semana.

**Resumen**: Tras una discusión, Eleonor Branstone atacó a su compañera con un maleficio que hizo que todas los miembros de su cuerpo de cayeran al suelo, causando así terribles daños en la joven.

**Indemnización**: 115 galones

Hermione conocía a esa bruja, era una chica de Hufflepuff, muy callada y con aire decaído. Le costaría caro la rabieta contra la compañera.

Siguió revisando sus papeles hasta alguien tocó la puerta.

-"Adelante" – murmuró.

-"Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar unas copas esta noche, Hermy…"

La castaña se giró sobre su silla.

Delante de ella se encontraba el apuesto de Roger Davies. No era que le extrañase ese tipo de preguntas, ni mucho menos esas invitaciones, Anthony Goldstein y él se la pasaban todo el día insinuándosele.

Lo miró apesadumbrada. Le tendría que dar calabazas por tercera vez en esa semana. _¿Acaso no se cansaba?_

-"Creo que no estoy de humor como para salir, Roger…" contestó evasivamente la joven.

-"Vamos, Hermy, trabajas demasiado y casi nunca te veo divertir. Ya va siendo hora de que salgas a algún lado, ¿no?" sonrió seductor el chico.

Hermione lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Era un hombre atractivo, pero eso no le quitaba lo mujeriego, como casi todos lo que eran guapos, pero… ¿Había escuchado mal o el idiota de Davies le estada diciendo descaradamente que no tenía vida social?

-"Lo siento, Davies, otro día será" ladró cortante la castaña, girándose nuevamente sobre su silla, trazó algo con obstinación en sus papeles.

Espero unos momentos para que el joven se largase, y al no escuchar nada, se relajó. Se recostó en la tapizada silla de cuero. No pensaba terminar enfadada ese día, ya tenía bastante poniéndose agria con la sola presencia de Malfoy, como para que otro mentecato la estuviese hostigando.

Tener a esos interesantes jóvenes persiguiéndola por todos lados para tener una cita con ella resultaba halagador en un principio, pero al de un rato ya la hartaban, ¿no conocían acaso un arte de seducción más discreto?

-"Qué pesados llegan a ser…" murmuró la ex Gryffindor.

-"Ya lo sé, querida" soltó una voz cantarina detrás de ella.

La castaña dio un respingo. _¡Maldito sea!_

Roger rió con ganas, recostado en la pared. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí todavía, Davies? Creí haber dejado claro que no pienso salir esta noche".

-"Y yo creo que he dejado claro que no me voy de aquí sin una respuesta afirmativa" canturreó con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

La chica bufó molesta. ¿Quién se creía ese modelito barato para perseguirla así?

-"Ya puedes pasarte todo el tiempo que quieras aquí esperando por una respuesta de tu gusto. Yo me largaré dentro de casi nada a casa".

-"Te acompañare, como buen caballero que soy" se apresuró a decir el Ravenclaw.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-"Nunca pierdes una oportunidad, ¿verdad, Davies?" preguntó enfadada.

-"Nunca, mi señora" y sonrió mostrando su anacarada dentadura, mientras salía de la habitación.

Hermione se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, ese día parecía haberse torcido a otros horizontes.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

19:58 PM

Cerraban el Ministerio, aunque hubiese gente trabajando todavía dentro.

Hermione Granger se apresuró a recoger sus cosas antes de que el cuerpo atlético del Ravenclaw apareciese por la puerta. Se arregló la bufanda alrededor del cuello, y con un paquete de papeles bajo el brazo salió de su departamento.

Echó a andar muy deprisa por los pasillos, cogió el ascensor impaciente y al llegar casi a su destino, que era la cabina muggle del centro de Londres, se encontró justamente enfrente de Anthony Goldstein besándose con una chica rubia, y para más, rubia de bote.

Una oleada de asco la inundó, dejándola con una mueca de desprecio en medio del pasillo. ¿Goldstein después de cansarse de rogarle a ella fue a donde otra?

Repugnante, pensó la castaña, siguiendo su camino rumbo al ascensor que la trasportaría al mundo Muggle.

Desgraciadamente, la suerte no estaba de su parte ese día, y al salir se encontró con Davies y Malfoy, los dos hablando a saber de qué.

Hermione se tapó media cara, intentado en vano no ser vista.

-"¡Espera, Hermione!" gritó el Ravenclaw. Hermione se detuvo en seco y lo miró con aire homicida.

-"Dejame en paz, Davies. ¿Qué parte de "No quiero salir contigo" no entiendes?" dijo la castaña, sin poder morderse la lengua para contenerse.

Podía oír a Malfoy detrás de ella reírse de su situación.

Roger Davies había dejado de sonreír y la miraba avergonzado y triste, como si le hubiera desilusionado.

Por unos segundos sintió pena por el joven enfrente de ella, pero él lo tenía que asumir. No le dio tiempo ni siquiera a replicar porque sin más preámbulos, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, aunque no puedo evitar escuchar el comentario de Malfoy a tan sólo unos pasos.

-"Tranquilo, Davies. Ya sabemos que Granger es una frígida, tan sólo se hace de rogar pero no es mucha cosa". Malfoy rió con crueldad.

Aquello era el colmo. Eso ya no podía permitir, y menos de semejante basura como la que era Malfoy.

Había pasado un día terrible, lleno de trabajo, reuniones y chicos persistentes en que saliese ese viernes y ahora se encontraba con la guinda del pastel.

Hermione se volvió a girar, dejó caer el paquete de papeles que automáticamente se esparció por el suelo y se encamino con velocidad hacia el rubio, que dejo de reír cuando la chica saltó sobre él. Hermione atacó con una rabia y ceguera que nunca antes había experimentado.

Una sed de venganza circulaba por sus venas sin dejarla pensar con racionalidad, sintió como sus puños golpeaban fuertemente la cara y el torso del rubio, y como éste gritaba al inepto de Davies a que lo ayudase, aunque ya estuviese cogida de los brazos por el Ravenclaw.

Ella siguió moviéndose como una fiera salvaje y dando patadas al aire, gritando todos los insultos posibles e imposibles al rubio que la miraba atónito.

Cuando pudo coger aire con algo más de normalidad, se soltó de los brazos del chico de Ravenclaw y mirando con autentico odio al rubio recogió sus cosas tiradas y se volvió a encaminar por un callejón.

Al dar la vuelta, echó a correr todo lo que le daban sus piernas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_¡Qué vergüenza había pasado!_

No podría volver a verle la cara nunca más…

_Dios mío_, pensó la chica angustiada. _¿Acaso tendría que vivir con la espina de Draco Malfoy durante toda su existencia?_

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Simplemente no podía creérselo, ¿Granger acababa de darle una paliza?. No era una paliza exactamente, pero esa era la intención de la morena.

Tenía moretones en el torso y un pequeño rasguño en su pálida y tersa mejilla, eso le costaría caro.

-"Maldita impura, con sus malditos aire de grandeza, con esa maldito contoneo de caderas cada vez que pasa por las oficinas, llamando la maldita atención de todos los pervertidos que trabajan allí, principalmente del inútil de Davies y de Goldstein. Maldita seas, Granger, con esa maldita mata de pelo castaño, que te lo enroscas para luego jugar con ello, pasándotelo por los dedos una y otra vez… Eres una maldita impura que no sabe con quién se mete, y sin duda, no sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacer…" murmuraba el rubio, totalmente cegado de ira.

Se estaba curando la herida de la cara, soltando tacos y suaves gemidos, creyéndose sólo en su oficina. Se miraba detenidamente en el espejo.

Su precioso pelo rubio, estaba revuelto y algo mojado debido al sudor que le produjo el enfrentamiento con la leona. Volvió a rugir con firmeza.

-"Espero que nunca salgas de noche los viernes, para no encontrarte en ningún bar y partirle la cara a cualquier cerdo que se te acerque y así poder joderte la noche, y te quedes sola, Granger, tan sola que te de lastima tu propio reflejo… Maldita seas, impura desgraciada, la marca de tus uñas no se me olvidara, pero tampoco olvidaras mi recuerdo durante toda tu existencia…" golpeó la mesa con un puño.

Dejó la pequeña botella de alcohol sobre el escritorio, e hizo aparecer un mejor tipo de alcohol, vodka para que la cara no le escociese más y de alguna forma, poder desahogarse más a gusto.

Draco nunca hubiese imaginado, en su colérica concentración, que su mejor amigo se encontraba detrás de la puerta de su oficina, donde había escuchado todo se enrabietado monólogo.

Zabinni se alejó de allí haciendo el menor ruido posible, pisando con suavidad, casi de puntillas. Y no pudo soltar una carcajada cuando salió del Ministerio de Magia.

¡Draco Malfoy estaba magullado y dolido en su orgullo por una Gryffindor, y para ser aún más fuerte… de _Granger_!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"_¡Hola, holita! ¿Cómo están todos?_" **Puaghh, suena como Ned Flanders.

Bueno, que aquí tienen el tercero, en realidad ya lo tenía casi casi, pero es que entre movidas familiares y fraternales, pues no me he sentido tan bien como me gustase para subirlo... ahora tengo menos tiempo de lo usual. En fin, aquí tenéis el tercer capitulo.

Así que buen provecho, y dejarme algún 'eruptillo' como **_review_**, jeje

Contestación a los anteriores eruptillos (reviews):

**Terry Moon: **Los pensamientos profundos y conceptos intelectuales en esta historia serán poco comunes, pero ya veras como es que se lo tienen que currar para darse cuenta de lo que sienten y pasa... (Risa diabólica). Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, y espero tu siguiente review, ). ¡Besos!

**Dore-Malfoy: **Yo quede satisfecha con la actitud de Ginny, ya estaba harta de ser aquella joven sumisa y devota a su familia, carajo. Espero que te vaya a gustar ese Cáp. q es algo corto, pero ya vendran más. Muchas Gracias, y ¡besos!

**PauMalfoy: **¡Hola, vecina! Gracias x el review. Y aquí tienes el Cáp., algo tarde, pero no nunca. ¡Besitos!

**Sailor Alluminen Siren: **(Tú eres otra con buena memoria para recordar todo el nombre.. jejeje). Muchas gracias por tu atenciones, y como ya ves, aquí lo tienes, tarde, pero lo tienes. Cuídate, y ¡besos!

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn: **Blaise escritor.. eso una idea más mía.. ya veras lo que le pasa... si es que para listos... bueno, no pienso dar muchas pistas, por lo que te agradezco tu review, y espero que este te deje algo de intriga para que me puedas dejar otro review. Gracias y ¡besos!

**Nadeshiko Malfoy: **Guapa! Gracias por las veces de cantidades que me dejas ánimos, eres un sol, jaja Espero que te guste este Cáp., y m dejes otro review! Gracias otra vez, y ¡besos!

**Black Angel: **Perdóname entonces la tardanza, jeje, es que ya sabes, los estudias llegan a resultar.. (&$"!..) Pero aquí está! Ya no tienes porque preocuparte más, ) Gracias, y besos!.

**Zaira Malfoy: **Parece muy segura de que te conozca, y me sorprende, porque ahora que leo tu review de nuevo después de varios meses.. no consigo recordarte. Pero tranquila, que me parece que ya me dejaste un review en otra de mis historias, así que muchas gracias, guapa, por leer. A ver si te gusta este chap. ¡Besos!

**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODS! **

Besos,

_**Genesys **_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_El arte necesita o soledad, o miseria, o pasión. _

_Es una flor de roca, que requiere el viento áspero y el terreno duro. _

**Alejandro Dumas Hijos**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


End file.
